Optical components are being increasingly implemented for various applications, including cavity quantum electrodynamics and quantum dot spectroscopy. These types of applications typically employ two reflectors that are spaced apart from each other with a light emitting layer sandwiched between the two reflectors. The reflectors are typically distributed Bragg reflectors (“DBRs”) that ideally form a reflective cavity with greater than 99% reflectivity for optical feedback. DBRs are composed of multiple alternating layers, each layer composed of a dielectric or semiconductor material with periodic refractive index variation.
Conventional optical components are manufactured such that the positions of both reflectors are fixed with respect to each other. As such, in instances where the distances between the reflectors are outside of preselected distances due to, for instance, manufacturing imperfections, the optical components are typically required to be re-manufactured. In addition, multiple conventional optical components are often manufactured with the reflectors positioned at different distances with respect to each other. The fabrication of multiple versions of the optical components required in conventional optical systems often requires a great deal of additional labor and expense.